


[Podfic of] How Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos Are Going To Ruin Their Own Wedding (With Pirates)

by isweedan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [28:51]
Author's Summary: 

  What do you get for the girl who already has everything and really doesn't want to marry you? A kidnapping, apparently.


  No, that doesn't actually make any sense, but as The Iron Bull is about to find out, Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos don't appear to actually consider themselves bound by the rules of common sense.


  Isabela just can't believe someone's actually paying her for this. Lucky!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Dorian Pavus and Livia Herathinos Are Going To Ruin Their Own Wedding (With Pirates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379713) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 



**Length** 28:51

**Download Work** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kidnapped%20by%20pirates.mp3) Right-click and save.


End file.
